A Study in Humility
“Check.”, Itsuki said as he moved a rook made of ice to a spot adjacent to Tsuki's king. After moving the piece, he looked at the sun that was high in the sky on this particular lazy Saturday afternoon. Tsuki, who was sitting across from him, scratched her head in frustration as she looked at the icy chessboard. “Would it hurt you to go on easy on me every once in a while?”, she spoke. There was silence after this question, suggesting that Itsuki was too deep in his thoughts to hear his close companion. This prompted her to repeat her question, this time a bit louder. “I don't go easy on you because I know you wouldn't like it in the long run,” he responded, looking back at Tsuki to give her a friendly and knowing smile. The remark stopped Tsuki from arguing any further since she knew he was right. She had a small smile on her face when she looked back at the board and moved her king out of check. Nothing else was said during the game because nothing needed to be said. This was normal for the two since they can seemingly communicate through eye contact alone. Finally, after half an hour. “Checkmate,” Itsuki spoke just when he sensed someone enter the guild hall. Atossa stowed her beloved Chimatsuri couplet in their respective scabbards, having cleaned them from her recent endeavor. Given their saturation in blood from the faction of bandits she had to put down, such an action was necessary. Yet she could nevertheless feel frustrated. The bandits' level had been laughably bad, to the point where she felt vaguely insulted. Thus it did little for her personal growth as she desired the S-Class designation within Hyakki Yagyō. Likely to have a sense of positive recognition rather than the 300 years of negative reinforcement that she had grown used to. Maybe she might even become less of a recluse though she doubted its likelihood. Ato didn't like her guild's preconceived notions after all, with many other members assuming her weakness just because of her humanoid appearance (she took after father's side after all). To that extent she figured the S-Class label would be a good way to force their hand and make them recognize that she was someone of worth. It was then that she sensed the guildmaster and one of the four's relative proximity. Out of a rare curiosity she changed her trajectory in order to walk in their direction. Noticing the magic power signature drawing near, Itsuki looked up to see Atossa approaching him. At first he was confused as to what she could want until he noticed the look on her face. He could tell the frustration didn't come from failing mission since there didn't seem to be a scratch on her and he could smell the scent of blood on her sword. If her frustration wasn't from failing then Itsuki began to think it could come from her success. If that's the case, he had a faint idea as to what she is going to ask. "Did the mission go well?", Tsuki asked once Atossa got closer. Ato noted that Tsuki skipped the usual pleasantries yet nevertheless remained friendly. Atossa harrumphed in response. "Too well actually. They were trash, how they came to control even that amount of territory is beyond me." she responded, the already noted frustration coloring her voice. "How am I to improve when they're the kind of individuals I'll face?" The woman left out the part about the bandits deceased state, though she had a feeling that Itsuki could tell their current status. He was the observant sort after all. "As much as I hate admitting this, I'm going to need help leveling up. Especially if I'm snagging that elusive S-class standing." Atossa sighed, noting that her centuries had not taught her patience. Then again, its hard to learn anything socially related when you spent your time in isolation.